Pendulum
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Wes needs sex. Ryan needs a sexlife. Taylor and Dana are sick of their whining. They have Ryan and Wes meet, and chaos ensues between the two horny males.


_**Disclaimer:** Not mine._

_Okay, so here's a weird little Ryan/Wes smutfic. Don't ask me how Taylor and Dana met and all that stuff, because I don't know. I just had to have it like that. And besides, it's not necessary for the fic anyway. This is slash, so if you don't like that, go back _now_. This is the only warning you get._

_This is for you GriffinBlackwood. And you better like it, it was a pain in the butt._

* * *

**Pendulum**

Taylor sat by the table with Eric and stared at Wes, who was currently sitting with his arms crossed in a couch, fuming, or, as you can call it, brooding.

"He needs a sexlife." she muttered. Eric rolled his eyes.

"There's been a thousand women hitting on him since Jen left," he said. "But he keeps turning them down." Taylor let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's because he's as gay as you in a pink tutus, Eric."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Have you been dreaming about that again?"

"That's besides the point." she muttered to him, glaring. "Look, you just keep Wes company. I need to make a call." She stood up, grabbing her phone, and marched outside while typing a number, leaving the two shades of red in an eerie silence.

"So..." Eric said, trying to 'lighten' the mood. "How are you feeling?" A growl was his only response.

--

"C'mon, c'mon." Taylor mumbled. "Answer the god damn phone!"

"_Grayson._" a female voice said in the other end as the phone was picked up.

"Dana," Taylor said shortly. "It's Taylor. We need to have a little talk."

"_Okay,_" Dana said slowly. "_About..?_"

"Ryan is still as queer as a three dollar bill, right?" Taylor asked quickly.

"_Yeah,_" Dana answered. "_Right now he's whining about having no one to share a sexlife with._" Taylor could almost hear Dana's eyeroll in her voice.

"Well, we can fix that easily enough." she said. "Just get him to meet 'me' at the park closest to mine and Eric's place."

"_But instead he'll meet...?_" Dana wanted to know.

"Wes, of course." Taylor said. "The guy is driving me insane!" Dana snickered.

"_Alright. I'll have him come over. Expect him around eight or something tonight._"

"Thanks!" Taylor said relieved. She hung up. Now to get Wes to go there the following night. She walked back inside.

"Wes," she snapped, dragging him out of the couch. "We're gonna have a small chat."

The Time Force ranger glared at her. "What about?"

"You need to get out more," Taylor told him. "So you're gonna go out to get some fresh air. But not yet. Go to the park around eight. It's lovely there at that time. And..." She grimaced. "Take a shower."

Wes stared at her. "Alright, alright, fine," he said. "I'm going." He walked out and towards his own place after receiving a swift glare from Taylor. The blonde turned to Eric.

"Come on," she said, dragging him towards the bedroom. "I have to go to work in an hour."

--

Later that night Wes walked in the park. _This is so unnecessary,_ he growled to himself. _I don't need fresh air. I had fun sitting inside brooding! But no, Taylor just wanted to get off with Eric. So what? I've heard them before! Seen them too, but that image I wanna get out of my head_. He continued down the dusty 'road' in the park, brooding a little for himself. _Hm,_ he thought amused._ I must be channeling Eric_. He shrugged, rounding a corner, and crashing straight into someone. "Watch where you're going you son of a... Ryan?"

The hunky blond titanium ranger was surprised. "Wes? What are you doing here?"

"Walking?" Wes said, as if it was obvious, which it was. "Taylor wouldn't let me be inside anymore."

"Funny," Ryan said. "She was supposed to meet me here."

"Really? She's at work. Unless she's still getting off with Eric." Wes grumbled the last part. Ryan slowly nodded.

"Uh huh." He shrugged. "Well, I should probably go." he said.

"Hey," Wes said. "Since you don't have anything to do, and I don't have anything to do, wanna hang out?" Ryan considered this for a second. Then he nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Why not?"

Wes hid a satisfied smile. He'd always liked the titanium ranger. "C'mon," he said, dragging Ryan with him to his place. They entered, and Wes went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. Ryan looked around, and stopped by a clock. It was...interesting. He picked it up. It didn't work.

"Uh, Wes, dude, why do you have a non-functional clock here?" he asked. Wes came into the living room.

"Because...because." he answered.

"Looks like a piece of scrapmetal." Ryan commented

"I'll make you look like a piece of scrapmetal if you insult that clock again." Wes growled.

"Gee." Ryan said. "I'd like to see you try." Wes threw the two glasses away. "You want a piece of me?"

"Bring it on!" Ryan challenged.

"I will, hunky blond titanium ranger!" Wes threw himself at Ryan, grabbing his shoulders and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"Oh, you're on!" Ryan yelled as he grabbed Wes' wrists and threw the red ranger on the couch. He straddled Wes effectively and they kissed hard while scraping their nails and all that stuff against eachother's shirts, ripping them to shreds fast. They were getting hot and bothered very fast, the anger turning them both on for some reason. Ryan got of Wes and dragged him up from the couch, but Wes grabbed him instead and pushed him towards the bedroom, slamming him into the wall on the way. Eric was gonna throw a fit when he saw this mess.

When they got in the bed, they quickly got themselves naked. Moans of pleasure and pain filled the room as they ravished eachother.

"You make me very hot and bothered with those sounds, hunky blond titanium ranger." Wes grunted, reaching for Ryan's groin.

"Yeah yeah, just get started already!" Ryan said, digging his nails into Wes' shoulders. With a feral growl, Wes did get started. More moans in pleasure and pain came from the both.

"I hate you." Wes said to him.

"Ditto." Ryan replied, as they rolled around in the bed. Sweat glistened on their skins, the heat in the room reaching unbelievable heights, as their sex was angrier than normal sex.

"Damn you." Wes said between pants.

"Screw you." Ryan retorted.

"Too late, I'm already screwing you." Wes grumbled. "Now shut up."

"You started it." Ryan said. Wes gripped Ryan's shoulders painfully. "Whatever."

The red ranger battered the sweet spot deep inside the titanium ranger until Ryan cried out his sweet release. And that did it for Wes, and he came harder than he'd ever done. He collapsed on top of Ryan, and they laid there, covered in sweat and other things.

After a while, Wes moved of the hunky blond titanium ranger, and they laid side by side. "I still hate you." Ryan mumbled. "But in a more satisfied way."

"The same." Wes said. "Now go to sleep, or else I have to hit you."

"Go ahead," Ryan growled. "Just try."

"Too sexually satisfied to do so." Wes muttered. They laid in silence again.

"Dana is having a fieldtrip with her inner yaoi-fangirl right now. Probably called the club already." Ryan said.

"Don't remind me." Wes said grumpily. "I can't stand meeting them tomorrow."

Ryan grinned sleepily. "Me neither. But dude, what are we now?"

"You couldn't ask about that tomorrow morning?" Wes asked him. "Aargh, you're torture."

"Just answer the question."

"I guess we're together or something. But I still hate you man."

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

"You do too. And don't please yourself while watching me sleep."

Ryan's face faulted. _Damn, how did he know I would?_

"Sleep!" Wes ordered him. "I am the red ranger in this relationship, and I order you to sleep."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Ryan muttered. He settled a little more, then snuggled closer to Wes. The red ranger weirdly enough wrapped an arm around him.

"But don't make me do something that can be abbreviated as a chick-flick moment." he said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

_My longest oneshot so far! That's not much. Anyway, I borrowed a few lines from Griffin's fic "Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles." Read that one, it's awesome. And please review this one._


End file.
